Deadly Letter
by BitterPopsicle
Summary: Do you like chain letters? There sure are a lot of people who does...  BEWARE! Open if you DARE!
1. Prologue

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Deadly Letter **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

__

**_Prologue:_**

"So, I thought about the sleepover now, how about let's have a theme; Halloween is still far, but, maybe we can name our theme _Spooky Sleepover, _huh, just for the chills?" Jane said to Tasha. We can make scary designs on your wall!" She fanned herself with both her hands, "My gosh! I'm gonna tell the others..." And just continued speaking.

Tasha just rolled her eyes as they stopped in front of her house. She and Jane were talking about the sleepover party they were having this weekend. However, Tasha stopped listening; Jane is such a blabbermouth and sometimes she just cannot stand it anymore.

She was looking at a letter that was in a black envelope, enclosed with a skull sticker with blood-red heart. It had no address but she guessed it was for her

'I guess it's from an admirer.' She thought and looked behind her. It somehow gave her the chills as if someone was watching her but she ignored the feeling. She looked at the letter again and put it inside her body bag, planning to open it later.

Then Jane stopped talking and looked at the letter too "Hey, are you still listening? You've been looking at that letter since we started talking, you know."

"No. So? I got this letter in our mailbox this morning." Tasha answered. Then smiling grimly at Jane, added, "So, do you still have any questions?"

Jane breathed in but Tasha held up her hand and said goodbye. Jane looked offended. She rolled her eyes, made a "Whatever, Loser!" sign and walked away.

"Alright, nice idea, just tell the other girls to come at the sleepover. " Tasha called out after her. She sighed and went inside her house.

Inside, her parents were upstairs but her little brother was there in the living room, watching TV. Good thing he was going at their aunt's house for the weekend before the sleepover party. He saw Tasha and made a face, "So your home. Took you a long time, I needed to go to Jeff's house tonight. He got—"

He stopped mid-sentence and just said, "Whatever, Mom just said I can't go until you come home." He jumped up from his seat, "And, well, you're here already, so, see yah!" He got his sweater and walked to the door. "Just tell Mom I've gone out and that she and Dad be careful on their business trip."

Tasha was not listening that much to her brother; she was busy looking at the TV. There was a flash report about a boy murdered at his own house; but the last thing that her little brother said was caught in her mind.

She chased after him, shouted his name and asked him, "What did you just said, about Mom and Dad going out?"

Her brother turned to look at her. "Today is their business trip, it's overnight. They told us last week, remember?" He said rudely, putting his hands inside his jacket pockets.

When Tasha did not reply, he sighed, "You don't remember, do you. Tasha, you're really not a good listener you know that? And of you don't change that attitude, it could get you into trouble and you'll be sorry, so you should stop and listen now, okay?" He turned his back on Tasha and started to walk away.

Tasha, insulted, "You don't tell me what to do!" She shouted at her little brother. "You're dead once you get home later..." She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

**_&&&&&&_**

"The heck? Is this a real TV?" Tasha muttered to herself as she was flipping on all the channels but cannot find anything good to watch. Her parents left an hour ago telling her instructions and some rules as she was going to be home alone. She turned the TV off and remembered the letter. She got her body bag, pulled out the letter, and started to open it then started to read.

After awhile, she threw the letter to the floor, annoyed.

"Aughh! What a stupid letter, and to think that I thought it was from an admirer, "Tasha turned on the TV again. It was on the news again and another murder story came up. While watching, Tasha felt the chills she felt last time, the time she was looking at the letter, but she just ignored it and became more annoyed at what she read in the letter.

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps from upstairs and a door shut closed. Tasha sat up, and her heart started beating faster.

'What's that?' She thought as she looked at the stairs. The footsteps came closer like it was coming downstairs. Tasha looked around for a weapon and found her little brother's baseball bat. She took it and stood up. The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

Tasha was looking at the stairs and then at the door and then at the phone. 'If I could go outside, I can escape. It's too late to make a phone call...but...the door,' Tasha's heart was beating faster than ever and her head was spinning. She was very nervous as she started to walk towards the door slowly and holding the bat tightly in front of her.

Then the footsteps were near, Tasha felt like it was right in front of her. She looked at the door, her head spinning and she was so scared. Just as she was getting to the door, she saw a shadow.

She felt like she was about to cry, trembling with fear, she inched her way to the door and looked back at the living room. Her eyes fell at the letter on the floor. She remembered what was written inside.

The footsteps stopped. Tasha's heart stopped.

**_&&&&&&_**

That night, it rained hard and Tasha's little brother got stranded in Jeff's house until the next day.

He got to his house the next day, as he was approaching the front porch; he remembered what his sister said to him last night. "You're dead once you get home later..." Her sister's voice echoed in his mind. Somehow, he suddenly felt creepy and had goose bumps.

When he got inside, he suddenly knew why. He knew that his sister was wrong of what she said the last time, he was sure of it. As he stared at the bloody lifeless corpse of Tasha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So now, you read this story**

**Now you should give a review**

**Beware! If you don't, **

**Especially if you're alone now...**

**Do you hear those footsteps? **

**It's not too late, before you meet Tasha's fate, **

**Do it now, give a review **

**Before those footsteps, come closer to you... **

**Oh-kay, hehe no-no, don't worry...lol, nothing bad will happen to you...for now...JOKE!!! **

**Well, how was it anyway? I hope you liked it. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated; it makes me happy and gives me the energy to write more and to do my very best...HeheÜ So please, R&R!!! **


	2. Chapter 1

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter One**

"Would you stop sending me those chain letters?" I shouted at my laptop exasperated. Actually, I meant to shout at Patrick, who was the one sending me thousands and thousands of chain letters. I HATE chain letters, I really don't know why, but I do. I hate them very much. And I'm starting to hate Patrick too with his stupid chain letters.

I typed him an Instant Message:

_Kelly Johnson: Stop it! Stop it this instant!_

_Patrick Cooper: What? What now?_

_Kelly Johnson: u know what! Stopitstopitstopit!!!_

_Patrick Cooper: What the heck are u talking about now? Ur already leaving and u start to pick a fight, how nice._

_Kelly Johnson: shut up! I'm already in a BAD mood for leaving, I ask u guys for just one last tym to hang out 2gether but you turned me down bcoz there will be tests tomorrow and the day after. U told me that ul juz talk to me online... _

_Patrick Cooper: So? I'm talking to u online ryt now aren't I? _

_Kelly Johnson: oh yeah tnx for talking to me thru those chain letters!!! _

_Patrick Cooper: Ur welcome, so what's ur problem awhile ago? _

_Kelly Johnson: oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Ur so stupid to realize that someone's being SARCASTIC, and that Ur 4getting hu I am and what I HATE! _

_Patrick Cooper: Whatever, I have another one for you..._

Before I could reply, I received another chain letter from him. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I just can't stand it anymore! I replied to him:

_Kelly Johnson: that is it! The last straw! God, Patrick u just don't listen_

_Patrick Cooper: what now?_

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply. Instead, I just appeared offline to him. That's when I heard my dad calling me. Actually, shouting to me. I got so absorbed to chatting with my friends online before I moved that I didn't hear my father was calling me already.

"Kelly! Kelly! Were all set. Let's go!" My dad shouted every word.

I imagined him looking red and every vein in his head jutting out. I tried to giggle but I couldn't. I did not what the reason was until I looked around me. I was inside my room but it was empty. All my things were packed up and inside the truck for moving. I looked at the bare walls of my room, which was once covered with lots of my pictures posted there with designs and a big painting by my cousin beside my bed.

"What are you still doing up there Kelly? You know we need to go." Dad shouted again.

I was a little bit teary-eyed when I got my laptop and headed downstairs.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So you see we still need to go and check the other houses in our choices." Dad said as he turned to a corner and out of Palms View.

Palms View; my home sweet home since I was a kid. And we were leaving it behind, all of my memories there, left behind. We were going to move a place where my parents and I will make new memories. But I did not want to; I wanted to stay here, together with my old memories.

"I'm tired." I said to my dad. I really was but not that much. I just didn't want to go see the other houses, it will just remind me that were not going to be living in our house now.

Dad stopped as the stoplight turned red, we were already in the city roads. "We are both tired Kelly, but we still need to do a lot of things. Unpacking, fixing-but we really need to see the other houses." Dad smiled at me. "Your mom's not with us today because she needed to go to a business trip and just told us to go on without her and she will just follow. So now we should help each other, okay?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. The truth was Mom planned it all. She scheduled our move when she was on a business trip so she won't be there while the house is still not set. Just like me, she did not want to move from perfect Palms View to not-so-perfect Shadow Hills. Actually, it should have been like not-so-perfect-hometown Shadow Hills.

Yeah, that not so perfect place is my hometown. I should be happy going back there but no, I'm not. Even if it was my hometown, I never really seen it. When I was born, just days after, my mother wanted to move out there and so we moved to Palms View, where I grew up and since then, I thought it was there where I was born.

The stoplight turned green and we were on the go again. Dad was trying not to lose the truck behind us but he wanted to get to Shadow Hills as soon as possible, so he was rather too slow or too fast and the cars near us were getting impatient and were tooting their horn madly.

"Dad, you gave the truck directions to Shadow Hills and the house, you can lose them already. We have no choice, were on a busy road. Look at all the cars near us! Rather, hear what they have to say." I said, sitting up. I started to look at the pictures of two houses that my dad gave me to choose from.

"Alright, then., I'm just making sure everything's fine." Dad said as he sped up. A few minutes later, we lost the van.

"Thanks, Dad." I sighed. "By the way, I think I'll just choose this." I showed him the picture of a three-storey house with blue-gray shutters and creamy white bricks on the walls. It had a front porch with a swinging chair in it and there were some flowers by the house.

Dad looked at the photo quickly and nodded. He looked back on the road and said, "Yes, that's a nice house. Your mother said you would like it too seeing that it looks a bit the same to our old house, but, don't you want to try a new look? See the other house, it's good too."

I looked at the other picture of the other house. It was also a three-storey house, had a beige front gate, orange-red shutters and very light yellow walls. It had a big garage and a small front porch.

"It's nice." I said as I looked at other pictures that was showing the different sides of that that house.

"You like it?" Dad turned to another corner on the road. "Well first, let's just go to the house that we will settle in for awhile, it's also a good one you'll see."

Dad and Mom already chose a house that we will settle in for a while when we moved because someone bought our house for sale already and he was moving the day after tomorrow that's why we needed to move as soon as possible.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Well, were here." Dad said, "I'll just park the car there." He pointed a vacant place beside a huge tree. The house had no garage and had just a small porch.

I closed my laptop after saying to my friends that I already arrived in Shadow Hills. I got out of the car and looked at the house. It was smaller than our old house with green shutters and whitish-beige brick walls.

I sighed. I am so tired today, or maybe I'm just so sad that we moved. The mailbox suddenly came to my attention. It signaled that it had something inside, so I went over and looked inside of it. It had only one letter. The letter was in a dark gray envelope enclosed with a skull sticker with red heart.

Not thinking, I opened it and started to read fast, I really did not understand it well and as I was reading, my heart was beating faster than ever but I just shrugged it off.

Dad was just fixing the car's parking; I started to head inside when I felt someone behind me. Then, all of a sudden, a jolt of pain suddenly spread to my body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it?**

**R&R!!!**

**I know that you guys were a little confused with my prologue. Some of you wanted me to put what was in the letter. Well, let me tell you that for me, as a writer, Prologues are supposed to be mysterious.**

**Don't worry; the following chaps will make it clear for you...so please understand. Ü♥Ü**


	3. Chapter 2

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter Two**

I looked behind me but...there was no one, nothing there. The pain in my body still hurt, I got chills in my back and I shivered.

My dad called me. He was getting out of the car. "Kelly! Why are you not yet inside?" Dad said going towards me. "The house is nice, do not worry." He continued stopping in front of me.

I nodded not looking directly at him. I was feeling something that I could not explain that time so I just nodded again and went inside the house.

There was already some little furniture inside. A couch, a little wooden table with a lamp and a TV, our TV, already there all in the living room. I went into the kitchen and saw two stainless steeled sink on a counter smaller than our old one.

I was planning to tour the whole house myself but then I didn't. I was confused about what I was feeling.

The living room came to my view again and I sat to watch TV. My dad was helping the people carrying our stuff to the house. Good, at least he was not bothering me; I just want to rest for now.

I flipped the channels, boring after boring shows came to the TV. Dad finally noticed me.

"Kelly, I told you to help fixing our things today." Dad said. I moaned and stood up.

"Dad?" I asked, "Can you show me my room? I'll just put my stuff there."

Dad sighed and pointed to the stairs. He said that I needed to go to the room with a silver doorknob with my name hanging to it. I really did not know what he was talking about but I just went upstairs anyway to just search for it. It's way better than arguing with Dad.

When I got upstairs, I started to search for my room. As I walk, I was wondering if some of my stuff was already there.

I stopped. It was a dead end.

"Augghhhhhh!!!" I stomped back to the stairs. It seemed years before I reached it but when I finally did, it was as if I didn't care. Another thing caught my eye. It was a door, seems old. I wonder why it was in this house. I don't recall my father telling me that this house was like from...an _era_ ago...or something.

I went near the door. It did not just look old it _was_ old. "What a liar!"

My father lied to me about this house. This house may have been built in like the nineteenth century for all I care but all I know is that I hate it. I hate old houses, like very, very old houses, I really do with a capital H-A-T-E, HATE, more than chain letters but I hate them both for whatever reason there may be. And my dad knows that.

It's just because old houses are so...annoying...or creepy in a way. Whatever I can't explain it but I hate old houses.

I can't believe my dad took me to this old wretched house. I ran back to the stairs and stopped. Downstairs I heard my dad giving instructions to the men carrying our things inside. I need to get out of this place before it's too late.

I ran downstairs, got the rest of my stuff and threw the car keys at my dad. Dad caught them luckily then looked at me as if to say, 'What now, crazy kid?'

"What now Kelly?" Dad said. At least he did not say crazy kid. I replied, "Where's the nearest hotel here? We need to go." That was not exactly a reply to his question but I really needed to get out of this house.

Dad sighed tiredly. "Kelly, why do you need to go to a hotel? We have a lot of things to do today and we don't have time for—"

"We need to get out of here, now!" I did not let my Dad finish. I was losing patience with him with everything and I tend not to listen when I'm in such a mood.

"Kelly, you are unreasonable and I cannot let you go anywhere until you have lectured yourself." Dad said loudly, with a sharp voice.

I clenched my fist. What a liar, it's his entire fault I'm doing this, why can't he understand? I hate this house. It's old, and I can't stand it.

Some of the workers turned to look at us.

Did I mention that I also hate being embarrassed?

That's why when my Dad was about to say something, I did not let him. Instead, I pushed him—not that hard, but hard enough to get him out of my way. And, oh yeah to get him to stumble backwards a little. Good thing there was a chair there.—and ran outside.

Okay.

I'm outside now. Out of that bad old house which my dad lied me to live in to. I mean c'mon even if it's just for a couple of days, no way will I live in that kind of house. Well excuse me for not liking something.

The problem is, now that I'm out-and after I pushed my dad, -bet his mad at me now-I need to go somewhere. And fast.

I'm hearing dad's voice now. He's shouting. Oh God, he is so mad.

I really don't have a choice so I did the only thing I could. I ran. Ran fast away from Dad, from the stupid old house, from everything. Dad's voice was getting louder but I was getting farer and farer from him. A big tree came into view and I hid behind it.

My heart was thumping and my head was swirling. It's like I don't know what to do anymore. I clutched my bag; I remember I had some money given to me yesterday by my mother. I also got my army Swiss knife, it could get handy…Oh god what am I thinking? Survival? I'm going crazy.

I breathed in deeply to calm myself. I peeked behind me from the side of the tree.

The road was empty. My dad did not run after me, I wonder why. Now I kinda feel alone and…scared.

Light footsteps were coming closer to me. Alarmed, I planned to go and hide but I stood frozen, my fists clenched and oh…I'm sweating hard.

I was really nervous for some reason I don't even know.

That someone was getting nearer then the footsteps stopped. Suddenly a girl's voice said, "Hello? Oh…yeah, I went straight home already."

I sighed, relieved. That girl was talking to someone else, maybe from her cell phone or whatever. I clenched my fists harder, stood up straight and walked towards the voice. While I still have my courage, I thought maybe I should go and ask her for help or something.

I took small steps closer to the voice until I saw her. She was talking to her phone and she looked..well let's just say she looks miserable…or…okay actually she looks like a mess! But she was my only option so after she hung up her phone, I called out to her.

"P-please, I kinda need some help here." I stuttered. I was somehow nervous.

The girl just stared at me with her big round dark eyes that looked like it hasn't received any sleep for years. Then suddenly her whole body stiffened like she was struck by a bolt of lightning and woke up from a weird dream.

"Stay away from me!" The weird girl suddenly shouted crazily at me.

I was so shocked I was speechless. I couldn't even move an inch from where I was standing. I don't even know if this is real or not because never have I seen such a crazy thing.

The girl continued shouting then she pulled out something from her dirty jeans pocket. It was a cutter. She pushed out the blade and held it in front of her. "I'll kill you if you ever go near me! Stay away!" she shouted again.

That's when I was suddenly awakened. My body immediately escaped the attack she made as she quickly tried to stab me. I tripped and fell down the pavement. Then she jumped back far away from me. I was shaking as I tried to stand up. My mind was a blank and I did not know what to do. I took a step backward little by little staring at a corner. I was still hearing the girl shouting but I can't seem to understand what she's saying.

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream that brought me back to thinking. I saw the girl, dropped the cutter then fell down on the ground. She was unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everbody, I'm so sorry for making you wait for this chapter for so long...Well here it is now Please R&R Ü  
**


End file.
